This project involves collaboration of LAS, with the Cardiology Branch, NHLBI. It is directed toward computer-based processing for image enhancement, pattern recognition, and three-dimensional reconstruction from ultrasound data. The principal sources of data are wide-angle, phased array echocardiography.